From SilverFang's Desk
by SilverFang555
Summary: These are my one-shots that I plan on making into multi-chapter stories(if I get around to them). It will range from anime to video games and tokusatsu. Enjoy!
1. Neo-Heisei Successor: Kamen Rider Burst

**Hello everyone! This is the first of many one-shot ideas that I have that may turn into multi-chapter stories! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is the property of Toei Company and its subsidiaries. _Burst_, however, is an idea from me. Want to take credit for something!**

**Alright let's get to it!** **XD**

* * *

_In this world, those who don the title of_ _'_Kamen Rider_' are the heroes of many. The two-in-one detective: Double(W), the combo-changing chimera: OOO, the friendly astronaut: Fourze, the ring-bearing magician of hope: Wizard, and the fruit-weilding samurai: Gaim. Even after these five Kamen Riders protected our world, there are those who have taken up the mantle to stop evil. This is a story of such a Kamen Rider that takes place 40 years after the birth of Kamen Rider Double._

...

(**BGM: Sonic Generations OST- Crisis City _~Classic Version_**)

"We need...to get...out of here!" _the young man thought, while panting as he ran with all of his might and strength. _

_"Get back here!" Behind him, were many guards with electric-powered batons, chasing him, "The selection of the _Emperor_ is in commencing!"_

_"Not this time, you bastards!" he turned around to face them and his eyes flashed light-emerald green._

_"_ESP-0075_ is attempting to escape!" The guard in front shouted to the others, before activating his baton, "Set your batons to stun or _higher_...if necessary!"_

_"Not a lot of good that will do you..." the young man put his hand in front and the aura from it was the same color as his eyes flashing. The guards began to get lifted into the air, before being thrown into a wall unconscious._

_"Requesting...immediate...backup..." one the guards said into his radio before fainting._

_"If you'll excuse me, I will be taking this..." the young man said to the guard before taking one of the batons and throwing it fully charged into a generator, thus shutting down the place and unlocking all of the doors. At that moment, an entire massive group of kids from 5 year olds to teenagers came flooding out._

_"Dude! Over here!" the young man saw a group consisting of three guys and two girls within the crowd. When he made it over to them, he got flicked in the head by the one who called him over, "Are you insane!? You could've been killed!"_

_"Leave him alone!" the second boy told him, and noticed his expression, "Where's Ishida-sempai?"_

_"He...held off the other guards so I could make it here..." he stated before pulling out a note, that was partially tattered and had a bit of blood on it, for one of the girls, "I'm sorry..."_

_"I-It's okay..." she began to hold back her tears as she took the note._

_"Alright, everybody listen!" the third guy jumped onto one of the poles so everyone could see him, "We have an opportunity to get out of The Facility and see our families again! Let's g-"_

_[BOOM]_

_Just then, swarms of guards and a demonic bat creature that was leading them, smashed through and began to creep onto the escapees._

_"You all have been very naughty~" the bat creature said in a tune, "The doctor would like for you all to be good little boys and girls and wait for the coronation of your_ Emperor_!"_

_"Like hell we will! Everyone...NOW!" the third boy said as all the kids' eyes flashed and the guards and the bat were pushed back._

_"Take...no...prisoners...!" the bat sneered as the guards began to charge._

_It was mass chaos as the guards fought the ESPer children. Though most of the kids were able to handle their own, the guards continued to overwhelm them. Knowing this, the young man began to get as many of the young kids as he possibly could and began to get them to the exit._

_"Remember, when you make it out: _**hide**_. Don't come out until we give the signal," He told the kids as they were escaping. But before he had time to think, something he never expected happened..._

**COMMENCING TELEPORTATION OF FACILITY IN T-MINUS: 5 MINUTES!**_ A ringing alarm stated as everyone was now beginning to panic._

_"Takeda! Masaru!" he called out to his two friends, who just made it to him, "Take care of the kids!"_

_"Where are you headed, Hiro!?" Takeda asked._

_"I have to find Misaki..."_

_"What are you, _SICK IN THE HEAD_!? DID YOU NOT HEAR THE ANNOUC-" Masaru began to yell, before Takeda put his hand over his mouth._

_"Find her_...fast_!" Takeda warned._

_Hiro then let a burst of his ESP through his body and rushed through to make it to where she was defending the third guy and the second girl from a bunch of guards and the bat creature. He then let the aura surround his hand and clocked the bat square in the jaw, reeling him back. He then activated more of it to take of more of the the guards. After he felt it was safe enough, he rushed over to his friends._

_"Hiro-kun!" Misaki said relieved as the third guy got up as he was in a battered mess._

_"Misaki, Inoue, Shin...we need to go!" Hiro said as he helped up Shin._

_"Yes...it's what Ishida would want..." Inoue said as she gripped the note._

_"YOU...ARE...NOT...GOING...ANYWHERE!" the bat got angry as the alarm went off again._

**COMMENCING TELEPORTATION IN T-MINUS 1 MINUTE AND COUNTING!**

_"Hiro-kun...I-I'm sorry..." Misaki said under her breath before using her ESP to use a massive push on the three._

_"MISAKI! WAIT!" Hiro tried to use his own to repel it but was drained. All he could see was Misaki tearfully smile at him and the bat creature about to strike. After that it went dark for him, and the last thing he saw was two people; one: an armored person, clad in red with blue eyes and two: someone who looked very blue and had what seemed to be butterfly wings._

(**BGM Ends**)

_"Don't worry, you're safe now..." the blue person kneeled down at Hiro and helped him._

_"W-Who are y-you?" Hiro said weakly as he was fading out._

_"You...are...among..._friends_..." was the only thing Hiro could hear from the red armored man before he passed out._

_..._

* * *

"_Crap...that dream...again..._" Hiro woke up from his sleep, drenched in sweat, "_It's still feels like it happened yesterday...but it's been two years since-_"

[KNOCK] [KNOCK]

"Hey _lazy_, get up! Or do I have to get the _dog_?" a woman's voice was muffled behind the the door.

"N-NO! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Hiro yelled as he jumped out of bed putting on his clothes.

This is Hiro Ichiyama, now 16 years old. A very calm and relaxed person with shaggy black hair with an odd streak of silver running through it and onyx-colored eyes. He put on his black school uniform, although he tends to dress like a delinquent. As he left his room, the was a pinup board of several different news articles that depicted various silhouettes of armored men and strange bug eyes. On the top of the board was one phrase: '_The Legendary Armored Masked Men_'. He finally got all of his stuff together and made it down the stairs and as he did-

"Nii-san, catch!" a little boy shouted as he threw an apple at Hiro's face. Although Hiro winced, his ESP sensed the danger and stopped the apple a few inches from his face. The little boy then sat back down at the breakfast table, pouting, "Oh man! I thought I was going to get you..._this time_!"

"Nice try..." Hiro smirked as he sat down next to him and ruffled his hair, "...maybe next time, Kura..."

"Kuraki..." across from both of them, was a older version of Hiro, but with more smoother hair and no silver streak of hair, looking at the young boy intensely, "...what have I said about playing with your food!"

"S-Sorry...O-Otou-san..." Kura stammered as he hung his head low.

"_Papa~_" Hiro and Kura's father turned to see his wife who called him in a singsong voice, "Aren't you being a little too hard on him?"

"H-He m-must learn t-the rules!" the father began to stammer as he knew what might happen.

"But _Papa~_..." she then began to pout as she hugged him from behind and began to whisper in his ear, "Why don't you just let him off this once, _ne_?"

"W-Well...I..." their dad began to redden, and a bit of blood was leaving his nose.

"Wow, dad's a _sucker_, huh?" Kura snickered, as he asked Hiro.

"Yeah he is, be sure to thank mom later..." Hiro whispered into his little brother's ear, before footsteps of someone coming downstairs were heard.

"You're the _worst_...falling for a woman's charm so easily..." everyone turned to see a young woman who dressed up for the weather outside, "Mom! What _did_ you and _still_ see in him?"

"I will tell you when you're older, Mayu..." their mother playfully said, after getting off of their now overheated father.

"I'm _twenty_..." Mayu deadpanned, as the mom began to skip back into the living room, she then noticed Kuraki waving a fan in their father's face, "Come on Kura, we have to get you to school!"

"You got it, Nee-san!" Kuraki saluted as he grabbed his bag, the apple he threw and left out with his sister, "Nii-san! Otou-san! Okaa-san! See you guys later!"

After they left, the mom went over to Hiro who was packing the rest of his bag, "You, Takeda-kun, and Masaru-kun are still competing, right?"

"Yep!" he then got up and stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth before getting up and headed out, "Later mom!"

"Be safe! And good luck; we'll be cheering for you!" she waved to her son.

...

* * *

It was a very windy day in Rail City. As Hiro walked to his high school, he still marveled at the city's design. It was a very high-tech and expanded city that needed various train systems run through it, and the many rails that were designed into the buildings, hence the name of the city. With all of these rails, an inventor thought of a way for the youth to enjoy them by making soap-style shoes(yes, like the ones in Sonic Adventure 2), for insane amounts of grinding and trick parkour. So, you could probably take a good guess how he traveled to school everyday. As he was grinding on a rail, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, that made him jump off the rail.

"_She's...in my class..._" he thought to himself as he saw that the girl was wearing the girls' uniform from his high school. He also noticed that she was getting ganged up on by three street punks.

"Come on, don't be shy..." the first one said as he inched closer, "...we only want to go to karaoke with you."

"I-I'd...rather...n-not..." the girl said as she kept backing up before getting stopped by the wall.

"Looks like you have nowhere to go..." the first punk said with a mischievous grin, as he put his hand on the wall near her head, "...so why don't we-"

[WHAM] Suddenly a schoolbag impacted on his head and he fell over.

"Boss are you okay!?" the second punk rushed over to the first guy, helping him up.

"Whoops, sorry guys!" everyone turned to see Hiro, chuckling nervously and scratching his head, "I thought I had that grind handled, but I lost my footing!"

"Ichiyama-kun!" the girl said, surprised to see him.

"Hanabi, right?" Hiro asked, to which she nodded, "You'd better get to class...you know how Sensei can get..."

"W-What about you?" she asked him.

"I'll keep them company..." he smiled to her, and she proceeded to leave.

"You...little..._piss-stain_!" the third punk charged Hiro and tried to punch him only for the latter to catch it.

"Why call me _that_? Clearly, she didn't want to hang out with you guys..." he told the punk yawning, which pissed the guy off even more.

"You little-" the punk said before using his other hand to punch Hiro in the gut. As Hiro reeled back the punk got his other hand and then punched Hiro in the face sending him into the wall.

"Good job!" the first one said, patting the third one on the shoulder, before squatting down next to Hiro pulling his hair, "Now it's time to teach you a lesson in interrupting people!"

They then began to beat up Hiro for about a good few minutes. When they were done, his clothes were in a battered mess, his hands were bloody with scratches and bruises, and his face had a few bruises. The boss then squatted next to him and held him by his hair again.

"You better be thankful we're sending you to heaven, now!" the boss said as he pulled Hiro's hair harder.

"S-Sure thing...*cough**cough*" Hiro coughed out a little blood before speaking, "...b-but first..."

"I think he wants a last request, Boss!" the second one smirked as the third one started laughing.

"Sure kid, what do you want?" the boss said as he pulled Hiro's hair harder.

"The _fuzz_..." he pointed towards out the alleyway, which freaked out the three. Taking the advantage, he slipped out of the grip and head-butted the boss in the head.

"Boss!" the third one called out.

"The brat...tricked us!" the boss got up and held his head in pain, "Slaughter him!"

"You got it!" the two shouted as they charged Hiro.

Getting back on his feet, he dodged the second person and ducked under the third person's punch before using his leg to sweep him onto the floor. He then turned around to see the other one pick up a metal pole and began to dodge as the guy swung it wildly. At first, the guy thought he had an opening on Hiro's head and try to strike, until Hiro let the pole hit his head and it was shattered, shocking the guy to fall on his butt.

"Y-You! A m-monster!" the boss trembled at what he just saw.

"No...but you three _will_ be paying for my injuries!" Hiro started to crack his knuckles and devilishly smiled, as the blood from his mouth looked like he had just eaten something raw.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the three thugs screamed in terror.

[A few minutes later...]

"Thanks for the money guys!" Hiro said as he took the money out of the third wallet and then threw the three wallets at the three, who were now unconscious with a variety of scratches, bruises, lumps and whelps on their faces, "I hope you guys find better jobs!"

"Police! Is something wrong here, young man?" the officer showed up, "I heard screaming..."

"Thank goodness you're here officer, see these guys saw something strange and started screaming, running around in a panic and toppled over everything!" Hiro 'explained' to the officer.

"You seem to be injured, do you need any assistance?" the officer asked concerned after looking at Hiro's injuries.

"Nope, I'm fine...besides if I'm late, my teacher will be _way_ more pissed..." Hiro said as he bolted off. He left in hurry, only to stop at a newsstand and see a very peculiar front page on a newspaper. He took it in surprise as he read it and thought to himself, "_I guess this isn't a coincidence..._".

He then paid for it, stuffed it in his bag, and headed off to school.

...

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" one student frustratingly asked as he was reading a comic, "We need to plan for the competition today!". He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes and dressed a little similar to Hiro, except he wore cap backwards on his head.

"Relax, Masaru..." Takeda was beginning to say before a girl student entered his class and he began to trail off, "I'm sure he...has...an...explanation..." Takeda, was more properly dressed out of the three, had wavy blond hair and green eyes.

"Takeda? Oi, Takeda!" Masaru began to wave his hand in front Takeda's face, until he saw who entered the classroom as well, "_Oh great...it's Hanabi; he's not going to be listening to me at all..._"

"Hanabi-chan, are you alright?" one of her friends asked as some of the students began to crowd her.

"Usually you aren't this late..." another student said as he noticed that her uniform was a bit ruffled and dusty.

"I-I met some thugs earlier and then-" Hanabi began to explain before the students heard clatter from the back of the classroom.

"Who were they that hurt you!? I won't forgive _anyone_ who tries to hurt you!" Takeda then began to crack his knuckles in fury as she began to slightly blush at his antics.

"_He's overdoing it again..._" Masaru huffed in his head, before getting out of his seat, "Hey! Why don't you just outright say that you _like_ her? Everyone in the class, including _her_, know it for a fact!" He said bluntly, causing the students to snicker, '_aw_', '_ooh_', and '_woo_', at them, making Hanabi and Takeda turn redder than tomatoes.

"Masaru...YOU'RE DEAD!" Takeda then rushed Masaru and the two began to get into a scuffle, in which some of the students began to cheer on.

"Guys, it's not even lunch time and you're arguing?" the fighting stopped as the students looked to see that Hiro came into the classroom through the window and the circle for the scuffle dispersed back into the little groups it had before.

"Well, look at who finally decided to show up!" Masaru got up and angrily said.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like your dog finally decided to try and _eat_ you!" Takeda looked worried as he saw a bunch of band-aids, and injury pads on Hiro's face.

"That's what I was trying to say..." everyone saw Hanabi was talking again, "Before those thugs could do anything to me, Ichiyama-kun stepped in..."

"That's usually not like him..." one student said as he leaned back in his chair.

"He probably wanted something out of it..." another one said as her friends nodded in agreement.

"That's not true!" Hanabi defended, "He really _did_ help me..."

"C'mon Hanabi..." a bunch of girls said to her before grabbing her and walking her to her desk, "Why worry about _that_? By the way did you happen to see Himura-kun and Daichi-kun? They were _so_ dreamy..."

"Are you going to just take that!?" Masaru gritted his teeth out of anger, "They are-"

"It's fine, man..." Hiro smirked as he took his seat, "Do I _ever_ look like I need _their_ approval?"

"Alright, everyone take your seats, class is beginning!" the students heard their teacher's voice as class got underway.

...

So after hours of study, it was lunch time and the three decided to eat on the roof. Masaru was stuffing his mouth with rice-balls as Takeda was drinking a soda and looking out at the students conversing on the grounds. At the corner of his eye, he spotted Hiro, on his back looking at the sky.

"You have to eat..." Takeda walked over to Hiro and threw him a small case of fried shrimp, "...the competition is today."

"I had the dream again..." Hiro said blankly, causing Takeda to widen his eyes and Masaru to choke on his food.

"I thought _you_ were the one to tell us to forget about it..." Masaru deadpanned before downing a bottle of water.

"It's about those _two guys_ who saved us..." Hiro said as he opened the case and ate a shrimp.

"I wouldn't know..." Takeda shrugged, "I was knocked out by the after-burner of 'The Facility' teleporting..."

"So was I..." Masaru said as he got up and brushed the crumbs off his shirt.

"One of the little kids was fully awake and did say that the _red one_ looked like-" Takeda started to say before Masaru cut him off.

"What like one of those _urban legends_ and _myths_?" Masaru scoffed.

"It's not a _myth_; my dad was saved once by the one that looked like a _magician_ and used those _rings_..." Takeda defended.

"My uncle said he witnessed the fight on Fuuto Tower with the _two-in-one_ guy..." Masaru said before waving his hand in front of his face, "...but he probably was delirious..."

"What are talking about you moron?" Takeda scolded Masaru, "The near destruction took a while to bring Fuuto back to the way it was; it may have been _40 years ago_, but it's still talked about, even _now_!"

"Take a look at this..." Hiro got up and pulled out a newspaper article out of his school shirt pocket and let both of them see it. It showed a picture of what looked to be a person in blue armor with yellow bug-composite eyes, fighting off what looked to be a guy in a black suit with a strange head that looked like it showed bones. The article was entitled: '_Hope Restored! The Kamen Riders Have Returned!_'.

"Oh please! This is clearly some stunt to get more readers!" Masaru scoffed.

"Why would someone _lie_ about something _this serious_?" the three looked up to see two people walk up to them. One had grey hair that was in a knot and spikes coming down his forehead and a bandage covering one of his eyes, that were lavender. He was about Takeda and Hiro's height and was carrying a book that had a picture of a sun on it. The other was the taller of the five with black hair and black eyes. He was sporting an advanced tech-guantlet on his left arm that he was tinkering with.

"Kazuya-san! Daichi-san!" Takeda recognized the two as he gave them a bow.

"_Yay!_ The _pretty boys_ are here!" Masaru sarcastically squealed right before giving both of them a scowl.

"Ichiyama!" the one with the grey hair called out to Hiro, "Mind if we take a look at that article?"

"Sure, why not, Kazuya-san..." he said as he walked over to him and gave him the article. Kazuya then looked at it with a bit of excitement on his face and eye.

"Kamen Rider..._Aqua_..." Kazuya said as he looked on with amazement.

"You're kidding!" Daichi said as he glanced over the article, and his eyes widened in surprise, "So it is...I wondered where the heck he was..."

"Do you guys know him?" Hiro curiously asked, making both of them flinch.

"Whoops, well would you look at the time...?" Daichi said as he hit a button and a digital clock appeared giving him the time, "Gotta run!"

"Sorry, if you'll excuse us..." Kazuya then gave Hiro the article back and bowed to him and then the two left.

"_Freaks_...what do all the girls here see in _them_?" Masaru scoffed.

"If we list their good points and match them to you; you _won't_ like it..." Hiro said as he began to laugh and Takeda started to snicker.

"Not...FUNNY!" Masaru said as he got angry and began to chase his friends.

...

* * *

[Meanwhile in the city...]

A young man with glasses on, in a white lab coat was holding a metal briefcase, pacing back and forth frantically. Just then his friend came out, wearing the same things, barring the glasses, of a shop holding a...melon?

"Ryu...ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" the first one yelled frantically at him.

"Kenji...relax...I didn't have any breakfast..." Ryu said as he held his stomach.

"We don't have time for that!" Kenji snatched up Ryu by the collar, "The Professor's disappearance _two years ago_, and we _now_ get an emergency message from him to get _this_ to the base!" He released him and started to pat the briefcase, "We are his_ legacy_! We don't need to screw this up!"

"I know...kinda wish _Sol_ was here to help us..." Ryu said as both of them began to leave.

"He can't right now! He said the moment he leaves _school_ and with that he probably _won't_ be able to make it in time; not if the Professor's message is accurate! Come on, let's move!" Kenji said as he began to pick up speed.

...

[At the same time; on a rooftop...]

"Sir, we have detected a very contained amount of ESP energy on the move!" one of the men soldiers stated as he looked up from the tablet. The soldiers had simple black combat gear on but for an odd reason they had strange bracelets on their upper arms. The person reported this to someone who turned to him, who had the same gear, but he had no bracelets and there was a _strange_ tattoo of a bat on his forehead.

"_Good..._" he began to say as he started to grow a twisted smile on his face.

"They seem to be heading into a massive crowd of people..." the soldier said as he went back to tablet.

"No doubt to hide themselves in the _stupid competition_ happening today!" another said as he looked at it as well.

"_Start sending the units to their respective points..._" their commander said as they began to pack up, "_...these ignorant people will soon know who we are!_"

...

* * *

[RING] [RING]

The school bell rang for the students to finally end the scholastic day. Most students were getting ready for the annual Rail City Parkour Competition. It was a fun race that let competitors use the grinding systems of the city to get to the central plateau. The winner of the race would be getting a special prize from the creator of the same inventor who made the special sneakers for grinding in the city. Although Masaru and Takeda weren't participating, they have been helping Hiro train for it for the past year. Another participant was Daichi, who decided to make it over to the three, although he was being followed by a bunch of girls from the school.

"Hey, Ichiyama-kun!" Hiro turned to see Daichi walking up to him, "First race?"

"Y-Yeah..." Hiro chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, the moment you start going, the jitters will completely leave you..." Daichi assured him, "I hope to see you in the Top 5!"

"Yeah right!" one of the girls said, "He may make it to the Top 5, but he won't be _#1_!"

"Yeah! That will belong to Daichi-kun!" a second one chirped up.

"It's a shame Himura-kun couldn't make it; then it would've been a tie to see who would get the #1 spot!" a third girl said slightly disappointed.

"Good luck, Ichiyama-kun!" Hanabi told him before getting dragged away from her friends.

"You're _supposed_ to be cheering for Daichi-kun!" all the girls scolded at her.

"I guess I'll see you on the track then!" Daichi waved before heading off.

"Hiro, kick...his...ass!" Masaru started twitching in anger, "Don't let him win!"

"Jeez, man!" Hiro groaned before getting whipped around by Takeda.

"Listen, Hanabi-chan has wished you luck; you have to win!" Takeda then gave him a bear-hug.

"I get it! I get it! Don't worry gu-" Hiro told the two of them before something gave him a unwavering sense of danger around him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Masaru looked and saw Hiro's expression change and Takeda let go.

"I don't know..." he told them, looking around at the skyscrapers and the massive amount of people around him, "...but it feels _too familiar_..."

"I guess _they_ wouldn't let us completely escape, huh?" Masaru huffed.

"What do we do?" Takeda asked concerned.

"We keep going like normal," Hiro told them both, before closing his right hand except for the index finger, "But be _ready_ for _anything_..." As he told the two that, the two scientists with the briefcase passed them and were still in a hurry.

"_Jerks_, I wanted to see the competition today..." Ryu mumbled as he kept up with Kenji.

"I did too, but we _can't_..." Kenji told him, "...and we're in a bad situation because _Sol_ can't help us we _still_ haven't found the person with the right ESP synchronization with the _Driver_!"

"We have to alert the police! The people here are in danger" Ryu tried to say.

"They won't be of _any_ help for what is coming; we have to pray the casualties won't be as many..." Kenji had his head down as he kept moving.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the Rail City Parkour Competition!" a DJ with swirling goggles, headphones around his neck, and a black bandanna with white lightning streaks on it, announced into the microphone, to which the crowd responded with thunderous applause, "I'm your host and announcer, DJ Breeze, the cool dude always bringing you the hottest jams and music from the past, the present, and hopefully the future! Are we ready to have a radical time!?"

"YEAH!" the crowd responded with thunderous applause.

"What the hell was with that _weak-sauce_!?" DJ Breeze said in disappointment, "I'm going to ask again: Are we ready to have a radical time!?"

"**HELL ****YEAH!**" the crowd yelled even harder.

"That's more like it!" DJ Breeze said, with explosive energy, "I'm sure I don't have to let you guys know how this game works but let me say it again for all the rookies competing today!"

"I think he means _you_..." Masaru patted Hiro on the back, while snickering.

"Just remember to get ready..." he told the two before heading to the starting point.

"It's like this: Since all of these rails are here in the city, along with the crazy city design, _no one_ should be on the ground for more then 10 seconds! If you are, you're canned from this race and have to wait until next year!" DJ Breeze told the crowd, as well as those watching from home, "If you make it to Central Plateau first, you will be awarded with one of the newest soap shoes! So...I don't see anybody at the starting point; get your asses there, competitors! We want to see an awesome race!"

So the competitors got on their starting marks and were about to get ready. Once again, Hiro felt uneasy about what could happen in the next few minutes; but he brushed it off as he got ready for the race. Including him and Daichi, there were 15 competitors getting ready for one of the more fun and exciting competitions in Rail City.

"Alright, now that the competitors are here, Let's begin the countdown in...10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!" Hiro then felt a massive surge of energy being activated, and took a false start, which Daichi noticed at a glance.

"1-"

[BOOM] The building behind DJ Breeze exploded in a fiery explosion and he flew. Before he could plummet to the ground, Hiro caught him by grinding on a rail and jumping at him in mid-stride, before descending and catching another pole.

"Who the-!? How the-!?" DJ Breeze frantically said before he finally passed out.

"_Good, he's out cold..._" Hiro thought before establishing an ESP link with Takeda and Masaru, '_Believe me now?_'

'_That type of explosion..._' Takeda started before coming to a horrifying conclusion, '_No...it can't be!_'

'_Damn it! I thought when they teleported they would just leave everything alone!_' Masaru voice was filled with anger.

The crowd was in a complete chaotic frenzy. After seeing the explosion, many people tried to find a way to escape. The police that were on duty at the place were having a handful trying to quell the situation and block off the explosion site, before all of a sudden, a bunch of men, clad in combat gear came out of nowhere and contained the chaotic crowd, as well as kept the police at the site of the explosion. The main one then grabbed a microphone and began to walk up to a point where all the cameras would be fixated on him, Masaru and Takeda recognized who the man was.

'_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_' Masaru said to the other two.

'_It's impossible!_' Takeda said before falling to his knees.

'_Takeda! Masaru! Who is it!?_' Hiro was getting frantic because he felt a familiar ESP wave, but it felt twisted.

'_It's...!_' Takeda and Masaru were about to say at the same time.

...

[At a high school, in a different city...]

"Come on! You're not going to believe what happened at Rail City's Competition!" a bunch of high school students in blue school jackets, that had a galaxy lapel pin on it, were running to the cafeteria.

"What the hell is the point!?" one student with a bandanna on his black hair holding a coffee milk in his hand said as he walked into the cafeteria, "A new promotional stunt?"

"Shin, aren't your friends living in that city?" a student asked him, "Man, you're heartless..."

"They'll be fine..." Shin said nonchalantly as he popped open his drink and began to down it, before thinking in his head, "_Believe me, we've been through _worse_..._"

"Look, it's the leader of that group who destroyed the building..." a student said as they kept watching the television.

At first, Shin wasn't paying it any mind; that was until he saw exactly who it was that was on the screen. He then did a spit-take, threw his drink down, and passed through the students to get to the front row, "THOSE BASTARDS!"

...

[In a detective agency...]

"Inoue-chan! Can you go grab the mail?" a man with a sleek black fedora with the name '_WindScale_' on it, asked a girl with long flowing brunette hair.

"Yes, Hidari-san!" she bowed to him as she left out the door. She had walked outside to a cool and refreshing breeze. It had been two years since she reunited with her family in the city of wind, Fuuto. Since then, she got a job as an intern at a detective agency that was highly recommended and has kept in touch with Shin, Masaru, Takeda, and Hiro as much as she could. After she got back inside she noticed Hidari-san staring intently at the television. It was a news channel that was live in Rail City that had the caption under the video footage: '_Terrorists Attack Rail City_'.

"Inoue-chan, you did say that you have friends there, right?" Hidari asked as he began to pull out a phone that looked like a black stag beetle.

"Yes...I...do..." she began to trail off as the camera zoomed in on what looked like the leader of the group, "I-Ishida-kun..." As she saw his face, she trembled as her eyes began to water and she fainted.

"Oi! Inoue-chan? Inoue-chan, hang in there!" Hidari caught her before she hit the ground, and gently shook her.

"What the heck is it with all that racket!?" a muffled voice yelled from behind the door with all the fedoras on it, "I'm trying to catch up on my reading!"

"Stop and help me get her something she can drink when she wakes up!" Hidari yelled back at the voice as he rested her on the couch and looked back at the television with worry.

...

* * *

...

'_You're lying! It can't be Ishida-sempai!_' Hiro told the two in disbelief, '_I saw him go down with my own eyes!_'

'_How can you tell us!? We're looking right at him!_' Masaru retorted.

'_Guys...he's about to say something..._' Takeda alerted the two.

"Greetings mortals, I come bearing a message from _The Order_. You are all in the presence of the next step of humanity's evolution. If you accept us, we will do no harm to you; however should you try to resist, we will have no choice but to..._kill_ you..." Ishida said in a serious tone, prompting his captive audience to continue screaming in terror.

"Freeze! Police!" a few police officers were able to make it to where Ishida was and pointed their guns at him, "This terrorist attack will not be happening!"

"I was hoping you could cooperate with us..." Ishida sighed as his bat tattoo begin to glow and he began a gruesome transformation into the bat creature from the facility two years ago, "_But you can die now for all I care!_"

"Take him down!" one of the officers frantically yelled as they began to shoot at him to no avail, "I-Impossible!"

"_I am an ESPer whose body has been modified with extraordinary powers! I am now the kaijin, Akoumori_(Demon Bat; combining 'aku(demon/evil)' and 'koumori(bat)')_!_" Ishida cackled before unleashing a sonic blast from his mouth, killing the cops, "_Now! PSI-units, kill them!_"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers saluted before the bracelets on their upper arms began to glow and turning them into feral creatures with sharp claws.

"_PSIjin! Leave...no...prisoners!_" Ishida, or now _Akoumori_, called out as they now began to rush the crowds and begin killing them.

(**BGM: Sonic Generations OST- Chemical Plant Zone _~Modern Version_**)

"We gotta go! Now!" Masaru began to drag Takeda as they ran away from the chaos.

"This is just impossible!" Takeda yelled as he and Masaru dipped into an alley when they noticed a group of people about to get killed by three of the creatures.

"You haven't gotten rusty, have you?" Masaru asked him as he generated a field of aura around his right hand and on his left foot.

"Not at all..." Takeda chuckled as he stretched his hand out and a few rocks floated over to him, beginning to shape them sharper.

"I'll close in on them..." Masaru determinedly said as he peeked his head out only to see a body flying past him into a few trashcans. He then gulped and turned to Takeda, "_Please_ find a weakness before I end up like _that_!"

He then ran out of the alley and charged the three creatures. One of them tried to slash at him, but he managed to duck and back-step out of reach before delivering a right hook to the creature's face sending back a few feet. The other two jumped over the first one and tried to attack only to face-plant into what seemed like a wall. Masaru turned around to see it was Takeda, straining to keep the shield up.

"Why are you using _that_, you moron!?" Masaru yelled at him.

"Oh, I thought you _didn't_ want your insides _outside_ your body!" Takeda yelled back, "Sharpen your PK and strike the bracelets on the arms!"

"Got it!" Masaru smirked before letting the aura on his right hand cover his entire forearm and an aura blade sprouted out, and his left foot now had an upward sickle on it. Takeda let down the shield so Masaru could use a roundhouse kick on one of them before slicing the bracelet off the other one that was standing. The creature then reeled back in pain as the other two began to snarl. Before they could attack, Takeda used his abilities to throw a few trashcans at them to slow them down. Masaru then sliced the second bracelet as he ran towards the third one.

"Need a boost?" Takeda asked as he floated a can right in Masaru's path.

"Just what I needed!" Masaru grinned as he jump onto the can before forward-flipping and then holding his left leg to perform a drop kick on the final creature's head, successfully knocking him out.

"_AGGHHHHHHHH!_" the creatures began to scream in agonizing pain as they transformed back into lifeless humans.

"They're dead..." Takeda said after running over to the two and checking their pulse.

"It might have to do with-" Masaru said as he began tugging the bracelet before-

[SNAP] Masaru broke the bracelet, causing the same thing that happened to the first two happen to the third one.

"Hang in there!" Takeda tried to help the man.

"N-No...use...c-connected...t-to...heart..." the man said weakly, before looking at the two, "...t-thank y-you..." He then fell over limp and lifeless.

"I guess we're on _kicking ass duty_, huh?" Masaru asked.

"_Did you get that Hiro?_" Takeda asked through the link they still shared.

"_Yeah, do whatever you can to minimize casualties..._" Hiro told the two, "_But if you run into..._"

"_We know! Now hurry up so you can help us!_" Masaru told him.

"Masaru! Look!" Takeda pointed over to where Daichi and the girls he were with running from one of the creatures. As they were running, Hanabi tripped over and fell to the floor. She turned around with a look of terror on her face as it was about to strike. It raised its claw and was about to strike her.

"Hanabi! Get out of there!" the girls and Daichi called out to her, to no avail as she was frozen in place. Right when it slashed she winced, not knowing what was going to happen.

[SLASH] When she looked she now saw a body in front of her, holding her as she saw that the claw tore up the back part of the person's shirt. She, along with the others in complete shock, saw the face of the person who shielded her.

"T-Takeda-kun!" she whispered very softly.

"G-Good...t-to see...you're s-safe..." he chuckled hoarsely.

The creature was about to strike again before getting socked in the jaw by Masaru, "What the hell are you guys doing here, looking dumbfounded and stupid!? Get out of here!"

"What are you-" one of the girls was about to yell before Daichi gave her a warning glare.

"He's right..." he said, "We _all_ are going..."

"Sorry, no can do..." Masaru told him, surprising the group.

"He's r-right..." Takeda struggled to get up, with Hanabi's help, "T-The cops won't be able-, *cough*"

"Neither of you are in a condition to fight!" Daichi told them.

"That's what you think!" Masaru scoffed, before patting his friend's shoulder, "Takeda, you know what to do."

"R-Right..." Takeda nodded before the group saw in awe an aura on his back healing his injuries before vanishing.

"What the hell was that!?" one of the girls exclaimed.

"We can use..._psychokinesis_..." Takeda explained, making the girls look at he two of them in horror, "Kind of like those creatures that attacked..."

"You're not like _those guys_ though, are you?" Daichi asked.

"We just saved _you_, didn't we?" Masaru threw the question back, beginning to spark his inner fuse.

"Knock it off, man! Daichi-san...we will explain everything later, but making sure you get out of here is the main objective!" Takeda said after telling Masaru to cool it.

"B-Be careful..." Hanabi told Takeda, to which he nodded.

"_What do we have here?_" the group turned to see Akoumori with a few off the PSIjin with him, "_I recognize those two faces...escapees from The Facility..._"

"Ishida-sempai, why?" Takeda pleaded, "Why did you help them? We were _all_ supposed to leave that dreadful place _two years ago together_!?"

"_Sorry, but the one who you cared for named Ishida is dead!_" Akoumori snarled as he grinned showing his blood-soaked fangs before getting ready to strike, "_Now I will help you join him!_"

"NOW!" both Tkaeda and Masaru shouted, holding their hands out, and a large psychokinetic barrier was formed to protect them and the others.

"_I know you two are only _C-class_ ESPers!_" Akoumori shouted in glee as he slashed at the barrier with his razor-like wings, "_You can't keep this-!_"

[BOOM] A blast from a laser-like weapon hit the bat creature and sent it and the other creatures a few yards back.

"This way! Come on!" the group saw what looked like two scientists holding a briefcase, motioning them to follow.

"You heard them, let's go!" Daichi told them as they all began running.

"S-Sir, w-what was that!?" one of the girls frighteningly asked.

"Hopefully something that will take care of those monsters..." he answered coldly looking at the one who was with him and then shooting Daichi a knowing glance.

The group eventually got into a secluded place that was already savaged by the creatures. As they began resting, Masaru and Takeda went on lookout duty to make sure they weren't followed.

"Masaru, you sense the energy, right?" Takeda whispered to his friend.

"I'm not that good at sensory techniques, but yeah; it's coming from their briefcase..." Masaru whispered back motioning to the package.

"Takeda, Masaru, you don't have to keep watch all the time..." Daichi assured the two of them.

"As you can see, it's not exactly the safest place around..." Takeda deadpanned as he pointed outside of where they were.

"Those monsters! Look at what they did to Ishida-sempai!" Masaru gritted his teeth.

"Are you saying those two can use-?" Ryu asked Daichi before he shushed him.

"Yeah, and it seems they have a history with that bat creature that attacked..." Daichi told the two scientists.

"Maybe one of them has the right synchronization of ESP with..._this_!" Kenji opened the briefcase to reveal a bulky silver belt that had an emerald jewel in the middle of it, "The..._BurstDriver_!"

...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Closing Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot for now! Hoping to collaborate with a Kamen Rider-centric writer to see if I can continue Burst's story.**

**Let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism always helps!**

**See you guys next time!**


	2. A Bitter Farewell

**Hello FanFiction! **

**I'm here with a Gokaiger AU fic! At least I hope I can call it that (T.T)! It takes place almost right after the defeat of Ackdos Gil, the Zangyack emperor. This was also sitting on my desk and I didn't know whether to post this or not but let me know what you guys think.**

**Be warned! Someone is biting the dust!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_. It belongs to Toei Co. and all of its subsidiaries.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

...

The black emperor was about to charge the six pirates with all of his fury and hate. Noticing his teammates were at the last reserves of strength, the silver pirate took the team's buster and leapt forward, jamming into the emperor's chest. Before he could make any footing however-

[SLASH]

The silver pirate looked down at his ribcage to see that the emperor had stabbed him with one of his claws.

"_I'm n-not dying! Your p-planet will be mine!_" the emperor grunted quietly to the silver pirate, twisting the claw into the pirates ribcage slowly.

"N-No! Today y-your universal t-tyrany ends..._NOW_!" the silver pirate shouted before twisting the key on the buster activating the final blast.

"_Special...Charge!_" a voice from the buster sounded alerting the silver pirate's teammates to support him. As the other four keys in the buster sprung in place, the silver pirate pulled the trigger and the blast that looked like their ship rammed straight into the emperor's chest and out of his back, "_Showy Wave!_"

[BOOM]

"_Damn...you...Gokaigers!_" the last words the Zangyack emperor, Ackdos Gill, yelled as he was destroyed in a fiery explosion.

After the realization that the emperor had been defeated, the six collapsed in elation and exhaustion, canceling their transformations and showing them in bruises and bandages. For one of the six, he felt that the reason for his powers and what he set out to do was accomplished. As he looked into the sky, he felt something wrong as his vision was getting blurry. Before he knew it his body completely shut down on him. He didn't necessarily know what to do, after all, during the fight, he suffered from a lot of damage. It is possible that the strain on his body was finally taking a toll on him. The last bit of his strength went into his arm to feel his shirt before looking to see that there was more blood than he thought.

"_I guess there's always a price for being overzealous, but I don't want to leave, not yet! Everyone! Ahim-san!_" his thoughts fell upon deaf ears as the last thing he saw were the five silhouettes of his friends and teammates.

"Man, that was taxing!" yelled Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed), as he got off the floor and stretched his arms, "I don't know about you guys but beating the crap out of somebody always makes me hungry!"

"Only _you_ would get hungry after fighting someone like _that_..." Joe (GokaiBlue) gave a smirk after hearing hearing Marvelous's comment and brushed off his tattered jacket.

"Well I guess it's time to find Navi and get the Galleon repaired, right?" Luka (GokaiYellow) asked, while helping up Ahim (GokaiPink).

"Yeah, come on Gai," Don (GokaiGreen) said before walking over to Gai (GokaiSilver), who was still on the floor, and giving him a gentle nudge, to which he didn't respond. Then a look of frightened horror went across his face when he saw the blood-stained shirt. He then began to try and shake him, "Gai! Gai! GAI! WAKE UP!"

The other four saw that Don had been yelling to Gai to wake him up. As they surrounded the two, Marvelous threatened, "Gai, if this a joke, it isn't funny..."

All of a sudden, Gai faintly opened his eyes to the five, "E-Every...one...I-I'm...s-sorry...", and just as quickly as he said that eyes shut again with him not breathing.

"Gai...is..." Don checked his pulse but couldn't finish the rest but judging the looks of the other four, they could finish what he was going to say. Marvelous began to get frustrated, while Joe looked away from the lifeless body of his comrade. Don frantically tried to see if he could do anything but Luka put her hand on one of Don's and told him to stop.

"G-Gai-san..." Ahim whispered behind her hands as tears began to form in her eyes. The sight of his condition made her collapse to her knees as she began to cry softly.

...

"W-Where am I?" Gai asked as he looked around in nothing but pitch blackness. It was then a bright light began to engulf the area until it revealed a familiar grassy area filled with stone tablets. In an instant, he remembered that this was the same place that he received his powers from DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller.

"No...this has to be some kind of mistake..." Gai tried not to see the possible inevitability.

"You're back a lot sooner than I expected..." Gai turned to see a man wearing a long white trench-coat.

"A-AbareKiller-san!" Gai was surprised to see him again.

"Relax, you can call me Mikoto," he was trying to calm the young man down.

"Why am I back here?" Gai asked him, knowing the reason why.

"When I gave you the GokaiCellular and Ranger Key, I told you to fight to your heart's content and become the greatest hero. I didn't think to account for your own recklessness in you actually achieving it. The strain of your last few battles took a major toll on your body," Mikoto briefly explained to him.

"So...I...did..." Gai sunk his head, realizing what happened.

"Why the long face? You've been a _thrilling_ and _exciting_ hero from beginning to end!" Mikoto walked over to the sullen hero and patted his shoulder.

"He probably left behind a cute girl who he was too chicken to tell his feelings too..." a voice said that Mikoto and Gai turned to see a man, slightly older than Mikoto, wearing a black collared shirt and white dress pants smoking a cigarette.

"Y-Yuki Gai-san!" Gai's knowledge kicked in almost immediately after seeing the dead senshi from _Chojin Sentai Jetman_.

"So Burai and Naoto weren't kidding when they said this kid knew his stuff," Yuki smirked as blew a puff of smoke, "But then again, I saw him in action, so it doesn't surprise me."

"I thought you were stuck in a long card game with a celestial being," Mikoto looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"I decided to come over here to see our newest resident...no hard feelings about you not seeing me last time but I needed to give your stubborn and thickheaded captain some advice," Yuki extended a hand to Ikari, "Besides, you had others to teach you."

"It's a honor to finally meet you Yuki-sempai," Ikari brushed his hand off before shaking Yuki's hand.

"_So_, who's the girl? You can tell me..." Yuki smirked at a now reddening Ikari.

"W-What?! N-No...you've got it wrong! Ahim-san is just-!" Ikari tried to dissuade him until Ahim's name came out and he just kept getting redder.

"So the pirate apprentice falls for the orphaned princess...that's _interesting_, to say the least..." Yuki pondered aloud.

"Still, having the resolve to destroy Zangyack and bringing peace to the universe is a feat within itself," Mikoto pointed out to the both of them.

"Yeah, but my team...my friends...Ahim-san..." Gai began to trail off.

...

It was dead silence on the Galleon that night. Marvelous sat in his chair, trying his best not lash out on anybody. Joe was on the deck, practicing his sword techniques while on top the lookout, Luka was looking at the stars. Don stayed in the hold, trying to keep himself busy by making new gadgets. Ahim was in the kitchen making tea for everyone when she realized she made six cups. She then took the sixth cup off the tray and worked her way down to the hold to give Don his cup.

"Doc-san, your tea," Ahim said placing on the table, seeing that he kept working on a new gadget.

"Ahim, thank you," He turned to face her seeing she almost made it up the stairs and she nodded at him before leaving. He then got back to what he was working on, "It has got to be harder on her than anyone else on this ship..."

She made it up to the deck, placing two cups for Joe and Luka before going back inside. Luka stopped from her stargazing when she heard the door close and came down from the lookout to see Joe still swiping away at his saber.

"Joe, Ahim left some tea for us!" Luka called out to him.

"Normally she would let us know," Joe thought aloud.

"Maybe it's because of what happened earlier," Luka said to him.

"Did you really think _that_ was going to happen?" Joe asked quietly.

"No...it's actually kind of quiet here without _him_..." Luka said looking at her cup.

"I kind of miss it..." Joe muttered before taking a sip.

Ahim then worked her way into the main room, leaving a cup for Marvelous before hurrying back into the kitchen. Navi noticed this and flew over to the captain's chair to give him a nudge.

"_Marvelous! Ahim-_" The mechanical bird could only get so much out.

"Bird! I'm not blind!" he grabbed her from out of the air and began to shake her. As she broke free, she flew into a bunch of books on the table, causing one of them to slide over by Marvelous's foot. He took a glance and saw that it was one of Gai's handmade '_Super Sentai Legacy_' books that he would always try to get them to check out when needing to figure out one of Navi's bizarre clues to find the Greater Powers. He picked it up and begin to skim through it, noting that Gai spent a lot of time and effort making these. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head, "Wait! This could work!"

"_What do you mean exactly?_" Navi spun around dizzily.

"Gai has catalogued everything pertaining to Super Sentai in these, right? What if there are others who came back to life? We could maybe use those methods they used to bring Gai back!" Marvelous then began frantically searching through the book looking for some kind of answers. He then took note of three specific entries, and a realization came to him that made him angry. He then slammed the book on the table and sat back in his chair.

"_Marvelous...what is wrong?_" Navi became worried.

"Take a look at the _Zyuranger_, _Timeranger_, and _Abaranger_ entries and name off the sixth rangers!" Marvelous yelled, his face covered by one of his hands.

"_Okay...for Zyuranger, it's the green guy, DragonRanger; for Timeranger, the guy that looks like the red one, TimeFire; and the last one Abaranger, the guy in white who doesn't have the symbol like the others, AbareKiller. Okay so why did-? Wait, I heard those three specific names before!_" Navi looked through the book and then turned to Marvelous.

"Yes, those three are distinct in being antagonistic to their respective teams, dying before the final battle, and the same three who gave Gai his powers and _GoZyuJin_!" Marvelous said gritting his teeth.

"_But there was no way that they would've known that Gai would have shared the same fate as them when they gave him his powers!_" Navi tried to calm him down.

"I know that but this is just messed up! The kid finally was able to achieve his dream! This _shouldn't_ have happened!" he pounded his fist on the table the was next to his chair.

"_You have to remember that him becoming a hero was to protect those who weren't able to..._" Navi noted to the captain.

"Yeah, but he still needed to be tested...I thought he was thinking of this like some kind of game...but he was serious in protecting Earth like his predecessors..." Marvelous said as he picked up Gai's GokaiCellular and GokaiSilver Ranger Key...

In Ahim's room, she sat on her bed looking at the wall remembering what Gai told her before they entered the final battle...

-_Flashback_-

_It was going to be a long night..._

_After the Gokaigers made their decision by destroying the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, they went to go to sleep before the upcoming battle. One of the pirates however was still glued to the spot he was in earlier. At first, Gai felt relieved that they didn't need to sacrifice the Super Sentai powers, but he was still a little nervous about finishing the Zangyack off _(I mean who wouldn't be...IT'S THE FINAL FIGHT!)._ Unknown to him, someone tapped his shoulder from behind, which proceeded to make him jump._

_"Ahh! Oh A-Ahim-san! You f-freaked me out a little..." Gai nervously chuckled._

_"It's late, you need some sleep; you're going to need your strength for tomorrow," Ahim advised him._

_"I was just thinking about the day I became the sixth Gokaiger..." he said looking at his GokaiCellular, "...it's still sort of unbelievable..."_

_"Gai-san, if you need to talk..." Ahim told him before beginning to head for her room._

_"T-Thank you!" He blurted out of nowhere, as his face started to heat up._

_"For what exactly?" Ahim asked concerned._

_"For being the first to accept me when I became apart of this team..." Gai said keeping his eyes fixed on her face._

_"You don't have to thank me..." Ahim looked away from him, her face feeling warmer_

_"I'm serious; I know most of the time I can get a little overboard but..." He was going to continue until her hand was on his shoulder and she was right in front of him._

_"Gai-san, the passion for being a member of the Super Sentai and protecting your home is why I felt you didn't need to go through Marvelous-san's test..." Ahim suddenly felt that her face was flushed._

_"Ahim-san...I-I..." Gai began to stutter until..._

_[SNAP]_

_The GokaiGalleon began to shake violently for a second and instinctively Gai held Ahim close to him, in case anything were to happen. Ahim was a bit caught off guard by Gai's action as her head was buried into his chest. As she began to realize it, her face was completely red. Then the next thing that happened caused both of them to ease up._

_"Sorry guys, I was grabbing something of the deck and one of the ropes snapped, my bad!" Don sheepishly chuckled over the intercom._

_"Thank goodness," Gai said relieved._

_"Um...G-Gai-san...y-you can let go now..." Ahim was still wrapped in Gai's protective hug._

_"R-Right! S-Sorry...!" Gai let go as he chuckled nervously._

_"W-Well, I should be going now..."_

_"Wait, I need to give you something..." Gai then began to shuffle in the pockets of his hoodie._

_"What is it?" Ahim asked._

_"These..." He said as he pulled out a bunch of pictures of her. They were from the time when Ahim used different costumes to defeat the Action Commander Daiyarl. As she took the pictures from him, she looked through them and was getting embarrassed again._

_"Um..." she was only able to get that out after she looked at the pictures._

_"I took them off the GokaiCellular so I could give them to you. I'm sorry about showing everyone after that happened..." he then dropped his head to give her a bow._

_"Thank you...I will take my leave now..." she gave him a heartwarming smile before she was about to leave for her room._

_"W-Wait, Ahim-san, I want to tell you something..." he called to her, "...n-never mind, good night..." he then left the main room inside the Galleon and headed for his room._

_She then followed suit and headed towards her room to get ready for the final battle tomorrow._

_-Flashback End-_

"What was he going to say...?" Ahim asked as she noticed she now had tears streaming down her face.

[KNOCK] [KNOCK]

"Mind if I come in?" Luka's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"C-Come in..." Ahim replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes and gestured for Luka to sit next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Luka asked as she sat next to Ahim on the bed, making sure Ahim didn't catch on to what was in her hand.

"I-It's hard to believe he's gone..." Ahim said sullen.

"This may not be the right time, but _this_ was in his room..." Luka said as she pulled out a small silver box and handed it to her.

"W-What is it?" she asked Luka.

"Marvelous told us to clean out his room so Ryou-san could give his stuff to Gai's family. I found this on the pillow on his bed; it looks like it was meant for you," she said to Ahim before she left the room. For a few minutes Ahim wasn't sure what to do with the box.

"_I really don't think I should open this..._" Ahim began to contemplate as she put the box on her table. For a while, curiosity began to get the better of her and she finally opened it, "This is..."

...

* * *

**And there's part one! I will try to wrap this up as soon as I can but two things: I can't write scenes like this and I may need help finishing this.**

**EDIT 11/17: This for now has been sent to the one-shot stories I have until I have time to work on Chapter 2. For the people and reviewers who enjoyed this my bad, but I will continue this once I found the right muse!**

**So with that, let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!**


End file.
